


Welcome to the Family and Goodbye

by SuccubusSere



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Death, Gore, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tendrils, Tentacles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubusSere/pseuds/SuccubusSere
Summary: Well, this is certainly an interesting one that I had a LOT of fun writing. So, a follower of my wife's blog was talking about gross monster porn and stuff, and how they 'wanted the Molded to fuck them while Jack and Lucas watch and then get eaten.' So uh, how could I resist writing that up? I had a lot of fun with gorey details and the tentacles/tendrils (depending on the texture you imagine them as) coming after you and experimenting boundaries. So yeah, enjoy!





	Welcome to the Family and Goodbye

Your voice screamed out and echoed off the cold walls all around you, but it was no use. You could hear the gurgling, the lurching and retching noises as those big, black oozing creatures filled the room. You tried to find a way to get away from them, but you were out of ammo and out of luck. The sound of someone’s laughter rang through the room, not distracting the molded but distracting you and losing your guard. You soon felt yourself pinned down, clothing being shredded and more laughter. 

“Shit ol’ man, if you’da told me it’d be this much fun to watch, I woulda brought some popped corn.” His dumb, stupid hick voice rang out in the room, and you knew it was the son, Lucas. He spoke like he was talking to someone though. Who else was here? You didn’t have time to worry about that, you had to do something to get away from the impending hoard. You looked for a rock, a spare tool, anything you could use to defend yourself but soon you found them crawling on top of you, pinning you down and using their tendrils to comb about your flesh. They seemed to be playing with you. Testing out what they could get away with, if they would get beating or swatted at again by Jack’s shovel, but since no harm would come to them as they crossed as many boundaries as they could, they decided to bring all the harm to you. 

Slowly, you heard the sound of zipper, but before you could do anything else the molded suddenly ripped off the last shred of your clothes, and penetrated you painfully between your legs. You screamed out, clawing and slashing like a cornered animal, but it was no use. You could only flail and thrash about, only to have your mouth filled with another one of those curious tendrils. The one that thrust in your mouth was sharp, almost cutting at your gums with every wiggling movement, and the copper taste that filled your mouth made you realize just how bad of an idea it was to fight them for much longer. You closed your eyes, just kinda laying there and taking whatever the molded were doing anymore. Fucking you? Devouring you? Fuck you had no idea, but.. the pain and the pleasure combined with the the humid and musty air in the room was suffocating. 

You felt your body being lifted into the air, your arms being pinned by the mold to the wall, and feeling it tickling the back of your throat. You were violently being penetrated by another one from in front of you, some of the most horrifying and grotesque noises imaginable coming from their bodies as you felt a pair of eyes resting on you. You managed to look up for a split second, before closing your eyes again and wishing you had never seen what you saw. Lucas, just in the corner of the room, leaning up against the corner of the doorway with his dick in on hand. He was just making these thick, long strokes while watching the whole scene, but you couldn’t scream at him to go away. You could only try to ignore the immeasurable pain you were in, while feeling more tendrils feeling all along your body as if searching for more holes, more ways to play with their new tasty little treat.

“Boy you wanna explain to me what the HELL I’m seein’?” Another loud southern accent chimed in. No doubt it was Jack. The man who had been eyeing you up every chance he had. Even when you ran away down here, he just laughed in the most amused fashion. Now? Now he could see you get exactly what you deserve. 

“Shit ol’ man, this is amazin! I never seen nothin’ like this before, the molded just sorta.. Shit, they fuckin’ went to town on that bitch!” Lucas managed to drop his dick for two seconds, going back to it immediately after he spoke to his father, not even giving a damn that he was in the room while he jerked himself off. This was like a one time only show, and you bet your ass he was going to enjoy it. Jack shook his head at Lucas, ignoring what was just his son taking advantage of a great situation, and crossed his arms as he watched the spectacle. Here was that dumb lil brat of theirs, who was gonna get fed to the molded eventually since Eveline wanted no part in em being in the family. It was alright with him, he was already dealing with enough of that bitch Mia. 

He watched as the molded continued to hold you down, the four legged monstrosities fondling at your limbs as they pinned you to the ground, while the others shoved their tendrils every which way and made the most violent and depraved noises. You could only take it as your own juices dripped down your leg, faintly mixing with blood from how rough they were thrusting into you, no regard for your personal comfort or anything. It was fascinating to Jack, and he couldn’t help but lean against the wall and enjoy the sight. 

“Shit, boy, you shoulda called me down when this shit started, I missed out on so much already!” Jack said rather proud that this was happening under his roof. Lucas got mixed up in a lot of stupid stuff, but this was a great big step in the right direction. He leaned back, watching as you tried to reach out, cry for help, anything you could do in the hopes that the Bakers had some shred of human decency and kindness in them, but it wasn’t to be. 

You tried not to have an orgasm, tried to pretend that this was a better situation than it was, but suddenly you felt something sharp pierce into your shoulder and the sounds of ripping became exponentially louder and a searing pain rattled through your whole body. You turned your eyes to look at your side, and saw that a molded was lurching backwards a bit, your flesh hanging out of what looked like a mouth, its tendrils mopping up and wiping all the blood that was dripping from you. You had never been in this much pain in your life, and you screamed in immediate response, but that tendril in your mouth just slid further down your throat, suffocating and choking all your noises and causing you to practically vomit all over it. 

You choked, gasping and trying to breathe but you were realizing you were about to become a disgusting meal for the creatures. The Molded had enough fun playing with you, and were starting to get violent amongst themselves at their desperation to play with their food. Slowly your other arm was being pulled outward, your shoulder joint popping and twisting before being ripped away from your body, blood gushing everywhere. You were growing faint with pain, any pleasure completely being taken away and drown with nothing but blood loss, aspiration on tendrils and your own vomit. It was a cocktail for death, and before you blacked out, you could only look at Jack with the most pale and ghostly expression on your face. 

It was over within seconds, the Molded grew angry and bored, and ripped you in half, severing your spine without a second thought, or much of any thought. The others just playing with your limbs and bones, the sounds of squishing flesh chunks and bones rattling along the ground signaling to the baker boys that the show was over. Jack turned around, clapping a hand on Lucas’ shoulder and startled him, before walking off. 

“If you think you ain’t cleanin’ that shit up, you got another thing comin’ boy. Also put your damn junk away when you do it too, before they come after you next.” 

“God, fuckin’ HELL ol’ man, I was almost there! Fuck, I lost my fuckin’ boner!”


End file.
